Obvio
by May-chi
Summary: Todo era muy obvio para la verdadera reina entre las sombras y aún así era divertido ver esa tóxica relación entre esos dos seres extraños


**Disclaimer**: Maria Holic y sus personajes son propiedad de Minari Endo. Historia sin fines de lucro, sólo mi imaginación y algunas ideas que quiero compartir.

**N/A: ** es la primera historia que puedo subir en mucho tiempo, si aunque parezca mentira la puedo subir y no por falta de tiempo sino por mi computadora. Esta es una historia que nace de lo que se dice entre líneas en la relación de Kanako y Mariya.

**OBVIO**

A los ojos de Matsurika no había secretos, nada podía esconderse de la verdadera reina en las sombras en ese juego donde todo era apariencia.

Por esa razón y por muchas otras más sutiles de entender, era capaz de mirar el desarrollo y por qué no hasta el final de esa relación en la cual todo y nada estaba escrito para Mariya y Kanako.

Detrás de cada mirada, de cada palabra, de cada roce giraban los engranes de una gran maquinaria, que a los ojos del resto del mundo solo eran eventos aislados, pero para ella todo tenía un sentido y razón de ser, en la forma como esos dos compartían dentro de su torcida relación.

Y torcido era poco decir.

La primera vez que se encontró con Kanako no lo pensó dos veces antes de insultarla para sacarla de los jardines de la familia Shidou, si hubiera insistido un poco más seguramente las cosas serían diferentes para todos.

Desde el primer encuentro de esos dos seres tan extraños – _un travesti narcisista y una torpe lesbiana –_ supo que sería el inicio del fin. En ese instante fue testigo de la atracción entre esos dos, el uno con su infantilismo y feminidad, y el otro con su elegancia y belleza.

Lástima que duró tan poco.

Porque el momento en el que Kanako supo la verdad, las cosas cambiaron a un rumbo totalmente diferente al de haber sido ignorante de la realidad. Ahora ya no era un simple juego de tira y afloja sino una caza intensa en donde cada uno cumplía con su papel. Las acciones habían cambiado pero no el destino final.

Cada vez que podía Mariya afirmaba su dominio sobre la pobre cerda lesbiana, pero no lo hacía con el afán de superioridad y desprecio que percibía la pelinegra, lejos de eso con cada acción le decía lo mucho que la desea para sí mismo y lo feliz que era al poder ser él mismo junto a ella.

Le dice eres mía mientras la hace sangrar por la nariz, le pide que lo mire mientras luce de manera descarada cada uno de sus disfraces, le dice que es suya hoy y siempre cada vez que la trata como un "objeto que le pertenece". Y desesperadamente trata de que su presencia no solo sea tolerada sino deseada con la misma intensidad que la suya.

Porque está consciente de los gustos de la chica y que el día en que termine el engaño no habrá nada más que los ate.

Lo que no sabe es que ya casi lo ha logrado, tal vez no del modo que espera. Pero eso no significa que no sea parte de la vida de la pelinegra.

Es en este momento en el que Matsurika disfruta ser la única espectadora.

No hay peor ciego que no quiere ver y eso se aplica también a la chica, quien a pesar de su negativa y sus pervertidos gustos está muy de acuerdo con su parte del juego. Tiene las armas necesarias para desarmar al rubio mañoso y a veces no está segura si es por su falta de materia gris o por su masoquismo que prefiere ser la víctima.

Casi de manera inconsciente se ha prendado del peor ser en la faz de la tierra.

A pesar de ser prácticamente un cristal en cuanto sus emociones y pensamientos pervertidos – sin dejar de ser prácticamente ignorados por el resto del mundo – el rubio no es capaz de percibir los estragos que ha creado en la chica.

Los ligeros sonrojos que se asoman cuando piensa en la forma de escapar de él, lo mucho que le preocupa cómo avanza esa tóxica relación, la forma cómo su cuerpo reacciona a su presencia. Detalles insignificantes para todos pero no para Matsurika.

Por eso sabe que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes que todo lo que es muy obvio a sus ojos se vuelva de la misma manera para el resto del mundo.

Era muy obvio que ambos eran seres totalmente extraños y solitarios que necesitaban de calor.

Muy evidente su "negativa" y su "caza" al momento de relacionarse.

Demasiado evidente lo que estaba por venir.

Y no era necesario ir más lejos para seguir con ese cuento, sólo bastaba mirarlos a ambos en ese momento, pudiendo estar en cualquier lado en ese instante – Kanako acechando como siempre y Mariya buscando nuevas formas de hacerse rico – preferían pasar ese tiempo solo estando en la misma habitación leyendo, conversando, jugando ese juego.

Demasiado obvio y no por eso menos divertido.


End file.
